The main power required for a hot air blower is for the electric heating element. Since the heating element consumes high power, thus, conventionally hot air blowers are not durable with batteries.
Heating by a flame, for obtaining a cordless hot air blower, produces problems that the air flow extinguishes the flame.
The invention provides a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.